Smiles, Cuddles, and Maybe Kisses 2
by BooLoo2
Summary: TFP: AU-Shattered Glass verse. In which Starscream's still in love, Megatron's starting to get it, Knockout's giggly, Breakdown and Arachnid are having a moment, and the ever romantic Soundwave's got a case of brother's love.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

**Warning:** Unbetaed. Mentions of interfacing. SHAMELESS FLUFF!

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** TFP: AU-Shattered Glass verse. In which Starscream's still in love, Megatron's starting to get it, Knockout's giggly, Breakdown and Arachnid are having a moment, and the ever romantic Soundwave's got a case of brother's love.

**AN:** Hello! Quite a few people expressed how much they enjoyed my last SG TFP AU oneshot, so I thought, '_To heck with it! I like this fic. Another!_'. Yeah, it was one of those Thor/beer/does not know when to stop moments. Hope you enjoy!

(**Will be edited later, but please point out mistakes as you see fit…**)

* * *

**Smiles, Cuddles, and Maybe Kisses 2**

* * *

"Oh Soundwave, another!" The medic cried in delight, cheering and encouraging as the white bot burst into another frenzy of rapid-fire movements in time with the music, peds landing gracefully upon the floor with each new move.

Around them, the Eradicons and a few of the off duty Vehicons were flittering about the room as well, some dancing in small groups and others watching from the sidelines, energon in hand.

Quick as a flash, the music changed to something soft and elegant and Soundwave was beside the smaller bot in an instant, taking his hand and placing the lower part of his mask gently upon the delicate white knuckles, pixel smile spread across the visor bottom. Knockout giggled coyly at the flattery and allowed himself to be led closer to the open floor, hands coming to rest on the former gladiator's shoulders as Soundwave took his hips in gentle hands and begun their rhythm with practiced ease.

As they swayed, Soundwave's speakers clicked on just above the soft music. : _You're beautiful, you now that right._ : A low, admiring voice played from somewhere over the radio, and Knockout broke pace to instead lean into Soundwave for a hug, positioning himself to stand on the white mech's long peds.

With easy grace, Soundwave continued to dance about the room, slipping effortlessly in-between amused Eradicons and Vehicons, all the while radio-whispering little terms of endearment to the smaller mech perched comfortably upon his peds. The entire time, Knockout giggled and told the other how cute he thought his cheesy one-liners were, expressing his appreciation for the other's company.

It wasn't until Laserbeak slid down from his comfortable little viewing perch near the door and landed on Knockout's shoulder beeping eagerly that the two stopped their lighthearted amusements and turned to see what had the small bot so excited about.

Knockout burst into a fit of interest as well, quickly disengaging with the white mech and running up to greet- or more than likely capture and drag him deeper into the party where he couldn't escape so easily- the winged mech standing unsurely at the entryway, occasionally waving as a few of the Eradicons gave him admirable greetings. When he saw the medic approaching however, he smiled kindly and his wings noticeably fluttered.

"Star, you finally got out of the office. I'm so happy. We haven't been able to see each other in so long! How have you been doing? Is Megatron with you? He's such a workaholic sometimes. It worries me, but I know you'll keep him from over doing it." The white and baby blue bot chatted eagerly, taking hold of the seeker's hand and pulling him deep into the room, setting course for Soundwave who was making silly faces at Makeshift from his visor screen and radio-laughing when the copycat made them back in kind.

"I'm doing well, but no, Lord Megatron isn't with me, though at the moment Breakdown's working on coaxing Megatron to leave his office for a bit." Starscream said, casting a shy glance towards the floor. "Truthfully, Breakdown convinced me to come here. I'm a bit party shy, you know."

Knockout stopped walking and wrapped the seeker in a tight embrace, petting soothingly at his wings as he reassured him. "Don't be shy Star. You're so beautiful and nice and I know how much the troops love your company, even if you don't socialize with them much. You're like the army's guardian star. Everyone looks up to you, some even as much as they do Megatron." He smiled as he placed a sweet nuzzle against the seeker's pale cheek. "And I admire you too."

Starscream's face heated once more in slight embarrassment, though a smile did slip modestly across his lips. "I'm so glad. I've always admired you too."

Knockout let out a sound somewhere between a squeal and a gasp as he all but threw himself around the seeker, holding the slender mech to himself in an embrace that actually lifted the seeker off the ground slightly. "Oh! You always know just what to say to make a bot feel lighter than air!" Starscream's faceplates heated at that.

: _Be still my beating heart._ : The channel changed abruptly. : _I dare not describe the beauty of the sight before me._ : With that Soundwave bowed low to the two mechs, elegant form gleaming like every bit of mech in shining armor he portrayed himself as, causing Knockout to giggle and Starscream to hide his face in his hands bashfully.

"Soundwave. Please do not bow like that. It's embarrassing for me." Starscream muttered softly so others wouldn't hear, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself than he already had.

Soundwave straightened, before taking hold of the seeker's hand and caressing the knuckles softly. : _Such delicate beauty._ : A voice whispered over the radio.

Starscream's intakes stuttered at that, and Knockout fought down the laugh threatening to slip passed his tightly sealed lips.

"Soundwave. Your flattery knows no equal even now. Continue on and our beautiful Star may endeavor permission to your spark, my friend." A smooth, kind voice spoke from behind Starscream, and the seeker all but leaped out of the white bot's light grasp.

"My lord Megatron." Starscream addressed hurriedly, turning swiftly to bow respectfully before his secret beloved with all the humble courtesy he could on such short notice. "I did not hear you approaching."

Megatron's optics widened briefly at the bowing seeker before him, before it softened to gentle affection. "Starscream. Please do not bow like that." The Decepticon begun to quote, smiling when realization crossed the seeker's expression. "It's embarrassing for me."

Slowly, Starscream straightened himself and looked away from his Lord. "I know no other way to express my devotion to you when not doing my duty my Lord." He admitted, looking almost pained to be doing so.

Megatron looked confused at that, unsure of how to respond to such a sparkfelt declaration, and looked to Soundwave for advice.

: _May I have this dance?_ : The communications bot to his lord, gesturing discretely to the still awkwardly fidgeting seeker. : _This is a once in a lifetime opportunity._ : Soundwave changed the music once more and moved aside so that he would be out of the way for the much-anticipated dance between the Decepticon leader and his second in command.

Taking the hint, Megatron managed to regain his bearings and reach out a hand to the seeker, his face heating noticeably as he inquired softly. "Would you honor me with this dance, Starscream?"

Starscream's helm snapped towards his lord and his lower jaw seemed to unhinge at the question, his wings standing ramrod straight upon his back. It was only a nudge from Knockout that managed to snap the seeker from his shock.

"Of- of course my lord. I would be honored."

Megatron smiled. "Surely not as honored as myself." Before Starscream could protest the statement, as he knew the seeker would, he gently took the smaller mech into his embrace and begun to sway them in time with the music.

It was in that moment, that the Decepticon leader realized how perfectly the small seeker fit within his arms, how warm and subtle his lithe frame was in his powerful arms.

He found he liked the feeling.

* * *

Breakdown was hesitant to enter the celebration just yet, still unsure if he was feeling up to partying the night away with so many bots around when he was not up for extended socializing. Not that he disliked the get-togethers the troops set up every so often, he actually rather enjoyed them, but that particular night he was feeling more or less put out.

He blamed it on their latest battle with the Autobots. Though there had- thank the Allspark- been no casualties, he had had a rather unsettling run-in with Bulkhead, more than that though, Arcee and Arachnid had gotten into a rather vicious fight just outside the main battle.

It had not been a pretty sight. Breakdown had all but had to knock the light scarlet colored femme out before he could drag her away from the rapidly retreating form of the Autobot fem to get the medical treatment she needed. Arachnid had not been happy about being denied pursuit of the purple motorcycle, but she'd not put up too much of a struggle once the other fem was out of sight.

It was a well-known fact that Arachnid came to admire and trust Breakdown above all others after he'd saved her from further experimentation in Autobot custody when Arcee had betrayed her in exchange for a place amongst the Autobots. That notion had only been further concreted into the minds of the Decepticons when the newly named Arachnid had sought out Breakdown's comfort as she was learning to accept her new form. This mutual trust and respect was perhaps the only reason Arachnid had allowed the larger bot to lead her to Knockout's medbay after such an intense fight.

Now, however, Breakdown found himself worrying for the femme. He'd not seen her since he'd left her in the medbay to go assist Soundwave in gathering the injured troops.

It wasn't like her to isolate herself from others for so long.

With this in mind, Breakdown slid silently away from the doors before he could be spotted by a certain white and blue medbot and headed towards the upper layers of the Nemesis, hoping to find the femme tending to her organic garden, as she was known to do when she needed to relax after fighting with her former mate.

Along the way he stopped by the medbay, checked a few of the monitors and chatted briefly with a Vehicon who'd awoken from his light recharge when Breakdown had added a mild sedative to one of the more severely damaged bot's IV drip to ease his rising come morning.

When he got to the first section of the garden however, his optics flickered momentarily as they adjusted to the artificial light contrasting sharply with the dimmed halls he'd just come from. After that though, he took in the view of the garden, noting briefly how it'd changed over the orns.'

Many of the organic plants seemed to be in bloom.

It was just as he was bending down curiously to closer examine a water lily drifting lazy within its small water bowl that he felt a familiar presence come to stand beside him.

"This is new." He said simply, reaching down with one massive hand to trace the gentlest of touches along the white petals. "It's very pretty."

A rose colored hand came to lift the lily carefully from its bowl and set it upon the larger bot's palm. "I found it on one of my routine patrols. I had the Insecticons bring me the necessary materials to keep it alive." The femme turned to meet the mech's gaze then, her blue optics reflecting a kind of calm that Breakdown had come appreciate more and more over the vorns. "I think they may have some in their quarters as well. They seem to have taken a particular liking to the water lilies."

Breakdown smiled tiredly and softly pushed the flower back into its water dish. "I can see why. If I didn't know Knockout would see their white color as a canvas, I'd be tempted to keep a few of them in the medbay."

The femme laughed at that, a beautiful sound that seemed to have a life all it's own. It almost saddened Breakdown that they were so rare of late.

They stayed in companionable silence for a while, the femme tending to some blue potato vines while the mech watched curiously, before Arachnid spoke up. "Why aren't you at the party? Tired after a long day?"

Breakdown took the initiative to sit down before he nodded slightly and looked the femme in the optic. "Yeah. I was also kind of worried about you. Usually you're the life of the party with your webs and all." Arachnid gave the mech an inquiring look and Breakdown amended. "After Soundwave that is."

A small smile slipped across Arachnid's lips. "He really is, isn't he? I'm surprised a bot of his outgoing personality and sociability hasn't found himself a mate yet."

Breakdown beamed at that, glad to see the femme starting to return to her usual self. "You know Soundwave. He's got a case of brother's love. He'll tell a bot how beautiful he thinks they are just to see them smile, but he doesn't really find them desirable in that way."

"Reminds me of someone else I know." The fem said softly as she sat beside the large, yellow mech, being sure to move her damaged legs out from under her before she did so to avoid damaging them further. "Have you told Knockout how you feel?"

Breakdown stuttered briefly at the sudden broach of such a sensitive topic, but he managed to rush an explanation anyway. "He's- he's still so young, Arachnid. If I tell him, I know he'll accept me, but it may be too soon for him to choose a steady partner. I've had several partners in the past and only now am I starting to consider settling down." The feel of a small hand resting upon his own brought the yellow bot out of his hurried justifications.

A warm, knowing smile graced the femme's expression. "You say Soundwave has a case of brother's love. I think you may have a case of carrier's, and it's conflicting with your not so platonic love for Knockout." Breakdown was about to interrupt, but a thin spider's leg against his lips silenced him. "He is young Breakdown, but everyone knows how much you two love each other. Knockout has made it no secret how much he desires to have, how can I put this, '_sparkling making cuddles_' with you." She nearly chuckled as she finished smoothly.

Breakdown's faceplates heated at that. "It's a phase. It will pass in time as he meets new bots."

"Do you really believe that?" Silence was her answer, and that was all the confirmation she needed. "He's lucky to have you, you know. You've always looked out for him and made sure he had what he needed to grow safely." She leaned against the mech's shoulder. "You're a good bot."

More silence.

It was Breakdown this time who broke it. "You know. I came here to see how you were doing, and instead I end up treated to a full on therapy session." He cast her a look of fond exasperated, lips struggling not to lift into a smile. "How do you do this?"

A mysterious smile curled at the femme's lips. "I learned compassion and comfort from a good bot, Breakdown."

Breakdown put an abashed hand over his optics. "Flatterer." He accused pleasantly, pushing just vaguely at the smaller bot's shoulder.

She easily pushed back against Breakdown's nudge as she pulled out a small comm. adapter, a mischievous glint in her still so calm optics. "And that I've been learning from Soundwave."

Breakdown smacked his forehelm as the femme laughed once more.

Sometimes, it was nice to have a friend to talk to, even if they knew you better than you yourself at times.

* * *

**AN:** Dawness! Daw! They are all so cute, and Soundwave, you little Casanova you! 3

**Please review…**


End file.
